


Something you lost.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco confesses something to his parents and, as expected, they do not react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and I make no money from it.

Draco Malfoy knew it was time to come clean to his parents. But he also knew that what he had to tell them was exactly the opposite of what they would want to hear. They were busy trying to secure a bride for him and he was busy dating Harry Potter. A fact that they had somehow managed to keep private. Only a small handful of people knew the truth about their relationship, but Draco knew it was only a matter of time before it got out. And Draco didn't want his parents to hear about it from a source other than himself.

He knew he would have to tell them soon. It was nearing the end of winter break and he would be returning to Hogwarts in only three days. He had to confess before he left. He couldn't keep hiding this from them and it wasn't something you could do in a letter. They deserved to hear the truth straight from his mouth, even if it would hurt them. And Draco knew it would hurt them. His entire life he'd been told that he would marry a nice pure blood girl and have at least one male child. The Malfoy line must continue.

But Draco didn't want to marry a girl, pure blood or otherwise. Not that he didn't like girls at all, he just didn't like them like that. He preferred boys, plain and simple. One boy in particular. He'd fallen in love with Harry quickly; not that the brunet knew that. Draco wasn't the type to wear his heart on his sleeve.

The problem was that Draco didn't know how to tell his parents this. How was he going to explain that everything he'd been taught meant nothing to him anymore? How would he tell his father that he was turning his back on the Malfoy line? Because that was how his father would see it, he knew.

Draco Malfoy was scared.

~~~~~~~

“I've invited the Greengrasses to dinner tomorrow night, “ Narcissa announced later that day. “Their daughter, Astoria, would be a wonderful match for you, Draco, dear.”

Draco nodded numbly, trying to find the words he knew he needed to say

“She's only 16 now, but she's a fine young woman,” Lucius agreed. “In a couple of years she'd make a fine bride.”

Draco knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath and took the plunge. “I don't want to marry Astoria.”

Narcissa laughed lightly. “You don't even know her yet, you must give her a chance.”

Draco frowned at his mother. “I don't want to give her a chance. I don't want to get married.”

Lucius turned cold eyes on his son. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that I have no interest in any of the girls you've tried setting me up with,” Draco said, feeling like now that he'd gotten started he might as well not stop. “I mean that I don't like girls. I mean that I like boys. I mean that I'm already dating...” He hesitated, not sure if he should give the name, “someone.”

Narcissa looked shocked; Lucius looked furious. “A boy?” Narcissa asked, not wanting to believe that she'd heard correctly. “You're dating a boy?”

“Yes,” Draco said defiantly.

“Who?” Lucius practically growled.

“It doesn't matter,” the young blond answered dismissively.

Lucius stood up and crossed the room in quick strides. He loomed over Draco and spoke in a low and dangerous voice, “Don't you dare speak to me that way. I am your father and as such I have a right to know who you are consorting with.”

Draco had never stood up to his father but he felt like it was his only option. “I'm 18, father. I am an adult.”

Lucius glared down at his only son, leaning farther over him. “You are a Malfoy. You will act as such.” He stood up straight. “Who is it that you are 'dating'?”

Draco met his father's stare and debated internally about whether or not he should answer. The man would find out eventually, it would be best if Draco was completely honest. “Harry Potter.”

Draco wasn't sure what he'd expected their reaction to be but it sure wasn't what happened next. Narcissa gasped loudly as Lucius's hand struck Draco. Draco's head turned quickly with the force of the slap and his eyes watered from the pain that blossomed in his cheek. “Get out,” Lucius hissed through gritted teeth, visibly shaking.

Draco looked over at his mother. Tears slid down her cheeks but she said nothing and wouldn't meet his eyes. “Mother,” Draco pleaded quietly. Narcissa closed her eyes and turned away from him.

“Out!” Lucius roared.

Draco stood up, feeling suddenly numb. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He walked slowly through the Manor to his room. His trunk sat at the end of his bed, half-packed. With a wave of his wand all of his most important possessions flew into it and it clicked closed. He levitated the trunk behind him as he wandered listlessly back through the only home he'd ever known.

Lucius stood in the doorway of the sitting room where Draco's world had come crashing down. His face was impassive as he watched Draco cross the grand entryway and walk out of the front doors. Draco still didn't know where to go.

Draco Malfoy was lost.


	2. Something you found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, having just been kicked out of his home, is lost. But what he finds next is better than he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and I make no money from it.

Draco found himself sitting at a table near the back of the Leaky Cauldron, his trunk tucked under the table. He knew he could get a room there for the next few days but he didn't really want to be alone. He just didn't know where to go. His former friends, the Slytherins, were all too busy or too far away. His new friends, mostly Gryffindors, were all, well, too new. He didn't feel comfortable going to any of them with this problem. He only had a few more days before he would be going back to Hogwarts, he could figure out something.

He considered going to Harry. Surely his boyfriend would understand. Harry wouldn't ask too many questions and would happily let him stay with him for a few nights. But Draco wasn't ready to face the reason he no longer had a home. He wasn't angry with harry, he just didn't want to deal with the fact that if he hadn't started dating The Boy Who Lived he would still have a place to call home. If he hadn't fallen in love with the Gryffindor he would still be at Malfoy Manor.

Footsteps approached his table and he looked up, expecting to see Tom, the barkeep. Draco was surprised to find Luna Lovegood smiling dreamily at him. “Hello Draco,” she said flippantly. “Can I join you?”

Draco shrugged. “Sure.” He hadn't expected to run into someone he knew. Not that he was hiding or anything. “What are you up to today?”

Luna tilted her head slightly. “Nothing.”

“Then why are you here?”

“The frummelles led me here,” she answered, sounding confident in her response.

Draco smiled; he'd come to appreciate Luna's strangeness over the last few months. It was oddly refreshing. “Ah, of course.”

“So why is your trunk under the table?” Luna asked. “Unless I'm mistaken, which is highly unlikely, we don't go back to Hogwarts for three more days.”

Draco weighed his options. He could make up a lie easily enough. Luna was so trusting she wouldn't question whatever story he came up with. But as he looked at her innocent face he knew he couldn't lie to her. She already knew about his relationship with Harry. Why couldn't he just admit what had really happened? He took a shaky breath and responded quietly, “I told my parents about Harry.”

Luna's smile didn't even falter. “Now why would you do something like that?”

Draco chuckled lightly. Luna always knew just what to say. “They want me to marry Astoria Greengrass.”

Luna nodded slightly. Then she stood up suddenly, grabbed Draco's hand, pulled him out of his seat and announced airily, “You're coming home with me.”

Draco didn't have time to react. He barely had enough time to grab his trunk before the Ravenclaw was dragging him through the bar and out into the alley behind it. She hesitated only a moment before she apparated them both away. Draco blinked up at the tall round building they landed in front of. “Dad rebuilt it this summer,” she told him before skipping up the walkway leading to the front door. “Come on!”

Draco shook his head and chuckled again. He was really glad he'd made friends with the odd 7th year girl. He followed her up the walkway and through the door. He was awed by the eclectic nature of the furniture in the house. It was all different and each piece was intensely decorated. It would take him weeks to really see all the different pieces. Draco followed Luna up the spiral staircase in the center of the house and his jaw dropped when he reached the next landing. The walls were covered in scraps of parchment; not a single inch remained bare. The parchment held endless imagination, stuck to the walls like miniature works of art.

Luna grinned at Draco for a moment before turning to her dad. “Look what I found, Dad. Can we keep him?”


End file.
